The Shinshegumi
by Vicki1
Summary: An alternate universe fic...basically it takes place around the time of RK, but the focus is on Saito, Sano, and Tokio, among others RK favs, and the Shinshegumi, a "secret organization" for the gov't. Yet, Saito and Tokio are hiding things from Sano...
1. Chapter 1

The Shinshegumi,  
  
All right, this is an AU fic. I suppose it's a "what if Rurouni Kenshin was just completely done differently?" or something like that. The "inspiration" if you will came from me reading up a bit on the history of some of the characters and then it just kind of began to spiral from there. Anyway, as of now, I'm assuming Saitou and Sanosuke will be the main focus, along with Soujiro, Kaoru, Anji, Katsu, Misao, Aoshi, Yahiko...uh, I'm having difficulty working Kenshin into the story just yet. Anyway, this chapter is just an opening and takes place five years before the story does. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but how cool would it be if I did? LOL!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Young, ten year old Soujiro found himself quite alone in the late hours of the night. The midnight wind was cold and uninviting and caused the young boy to shiver a bit. Hunched over, he trotted along with a large barrel of rice on his little back, hair covering his sad, lost eyes. Since early that morning, about the time the sun had risen and rippled brilliant colors of pink and purple through the dark sky, Soujiro had been trying to carry one hundred barrels of rice to the warehouse as he had been ordered to do. It was a rather long walk across the dirt path, especially with the heavy barrel as a burden. However, now, hours later, Soujiro only had half a dozen barrels left. He kept reminding himself of this as he trotted in the bitter night, struggling as he went, feeling faint and exhausted. Only a bit longer and he'd be finished. Just a bit longer…  
  
Soujiro felt his knees grow weak first, and soon, his whole body gave, trembling under the weight of the rice barrel. Falling, his aching shoulders were finally slightly relieved of the load as he laid on his side. He had broken into a cold sweat and his breathing was now labored. In his mind, their voices rang out, vicious and cruel, yelling at him with such hatred, and the memory of every single beating he suffered at their hands stung so unbearably. But he wouldn't let himself cry or yell out in misery. No. He had to just smile, not let them bother him, and get up and continue bringing the rice to the warehouse. After all, he only had six left, not counting the one he had been carrying. Yet, Soujiro, even when he did manage a forced smile through teary eyes, could not bring himself to get up; his whole body hurt, aching all over, and no matter how much he tried to will it, it was too beaten to go on. So, he lay there, in the chilly night on the cold ground, very much alone.  
  
Quite sulky and kicking a pebble on the ground, Sanosuke Sagara walked along the dirt road with his hands in his pockets and a toothpick in his mouth, feeling rather resentful toward the world. It was still early for him and he was completely broke, losing all he had in the first round of a poker match at the pub. He had to admit, it was stupid of him to gamble everything on one hand, but he was so sure that his hand would be the winning one. How was he supposed to know that Miyko was going to get four aces? Nobody ever gets four aces. Worst of all, he hadn't even bought himself a drink when he made his first bet, and since Katsu wasn't around, there was no one willing to lend him a few yen just so he could get himself a couple drinks - a half dozen would be the most - and, since he was still in debt to the pub, he wasn't even allowed to put it on his tab. So, while the other men indulged themselves in drink and got merry, Sanosuke was forced to remain intolerably sober and now dragged himself back home, if he could call it that, greatly embittered.  
  
Gazing up, he admired the moon and the clear, starry sky, and for a moment, he actually was glad that he wasn't still at the pub losing all sense of himself. And, he had to admit, he wouldn't mind missing out on his usual hang-over in the morning. However, regardless of this, Sanosuke knew that he needed to get some yen together before the next late night poker game the following day. Hmm, he wondered, maybe Sait -  
  
Before he could even finish his thought, he grew angry at himself, and thought, Yeah right! It'll be a cold day in hell before I ask that jerk for -huh? Sanosuke's gaze had fallen on a young child, lying on the dirt path a distance in front of him, looking in need of help.  
  
Soujiro slipped back into consciousness as he suddenly heard footsteps approaching. His eyes grew wide with worry, as a dozen ideas raced through his mind. Who's coming, he asked himself, so late at night? Is it a thief…? Or maybe they're coming…  
  
Instinctively, Soujiro mustered up all the strength he had and struggled to his feet, wobbling a bit as he hunched over. He took one large step and then stumbled forward, feeling very dizzy as he landed on one knee.  
  
"Hey! Hey kid!" the voice of an eighteen year old man called out. Glancing up, Soujiro saw a tall, lithe man standing before him, hands in the pockets of his white pants and his matching jacket blowing softly in the wind. "What are you doing so late at night?"  
  
"Nothing," Soujiro quickly replied, not daring to look the stranger in the eye as he began along once more, panting as he went. "I…need to get…this rice…to the warehouse…"  
  
"Hmm?" The man rose an eyebrow, rather confused.  
  
"I have…just six…left…" With a groan, Soujiro fell once more, looking very sick and pale.  
  
"Hey, kid, you're going to hurt yourself!" The eighteen year old now exclaimed. To Soujiro's fright, the stranger approached him closer now and took the barrel of rice from his back.   
  
"No, please! If they know that I -"  
  
Now the stranger rose a quizzical eyebrow, "Who's 'they?'"   
  
"No one…" Soujiro quietly replied, lowering his head. He then pleaded, "Please, sir, just don't take the -"  
  
Soujiro cut himself short as he watched the man placed the barrel of rice, which he had held with such ease, down on the ground with a soft thud. Then, the stranger drew nearer, and Soujiro fell back nervously, and grinned widely in desperation, hoping the man would leave him alone. The eighteen year old smirked and said, "Well, at least you're smiling now. Here." He then extended his hand. Hesitantly, Soujiro accepted the offer, and the man helped him to his feet. "Now then," the stranger said as he went back toward the rice and carelessly flung the barrel onto his back effortlessly, "you said you need to get six of these to a warehouse, huh?"  
  
"Six, not counting that one, sir," Soujiro answered timidly.  
  
"All right, then. Seven. Well, six and a half. This ones almost there. All in all, not too bad. Better get started." Smiling warmly, he began walking, turning back to Soujiro and calling, "Well, come on! You've got to show me the way to this warehouse, don't you?" Soujiro nodded enthusiastically and quickly went to join the thin, strong man by his side, and they headed to the warehouse together.  
  
If Sanosuke thought he was resentful toward the world a little less than an hour ago, he was fuming with undying animosity toward it now. Yet, despite all of this, Sanosuke forced himself to suppress his rage for the sake of the young companion at his side. The boy seemed to be fairing a bit better than when Sanosuke had first found him, but he could tell he was still very much in pain. However, even in his pain, the boy remained in good humor and spoke brightly for his company of one, as if trying to be as polite and well-mannered as possible.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind walking with you, Mister Sanosuke sir," the boy was saying, "Not at all."  
  
After a moment's silence, Sanosuke spoke up, "So, Soujiro, tell me; do they make you do this everyday?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't mind. After all, they were kind enough to take me in, weren't they?"  
  
Sanosuke scoffed at this, but soon looked at the boy with pitying eyes. "And do they hurt you everyday?"  
  
"Well, I…" Soujiro trailed off, staring off toward the horizon as Sanosuke walked without much difficulty, fifth barrel on his back. "Oh, no, Mister Sanosuke, sir. They were kind enough to take me in."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything, though. They have no right to push you around like that."  
  
"But, I'm not really they're child. You see, my mother-" Soujiro paused and then said reluctantly, "She wasn't a very nice lady…"  
  
"Did they tell you that?" Sanosuke further questioned.  
  
"Well, yes, but I-I don't mind it very much, Mister Sanosuke, sir."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Oh you know. I don't mind living with them all that much. It's all right with me. I mean…I can't do anything about it, right? Besides, they take care of me, so it would be wrong of me to complain. It's just the way things are and I'm okay with it. That's all right, isn't it Mister Sanosuke?"  
  
"I, uh…" Sanosuke glanced to the ground, not know what to say. Suddenly, he cried out indignantly, "No, it's not all right! No one has the right to beat up on some defenseless kid!"  
  
"But, Mister Sanosuke…"  
  
"You can't let them do that to you Soujiro! It's wrong!"  
  
"But what can I do, Mister Sanosuke?"  
  
"I don't know. Run away!"  
  
"But, Mister Sanosuke, where will I go? I have no where else to go! Nobody wants me…" Soujiro looked as if he was going to cry, tears ready to stream down his eyes as he turned away from the older Sanosuke. However, when he then turned back to Sanosuke, he was smiling, "You know, Mister Sanosuke, it's not really all that bad. I just have to smile and they leave me alone, see? I won't let them get to me. It's better just to smile."  
  
"Soujiro…" Sanosuke trailed off, eyes sympathetic as the boy grinned up at him.  
  
"Well, just one more," Sanosuke said and with a grunt, threw the last barrel on his back. "Then, we can call it a night."  
  
Soujiro nodded and said, "Yes. Thank you, Mister Sanosuke, for your help. I don't deserve-"  
  
"Soujiro! Where the hell are you? Aren't you finished yet, damn it!" Came a loud voice a little while away. Sanosuke could tell immediately it came from a drunk man, the words slurring together a bit. He could hear other voices shouting in approval of the drunk man.  
  
"Oh no," Soujiro gasped quietly to himself, then he turned to Sanosuke and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Mister Sanosuke, but I must go. Please, don't worry about the last barrel. I'll take care of it before I go to bed. Thank you for your help, though. " He then ran off toward the voices.   
  
"But-" Sanosuke called after him, reaching out a hand as if to stop him.  
  
"Goodbye, Mister Sanosuke!" Soujiro wished him farewell, turning his head slightly, and then he disappeared behind the corner of a building.  
  
Soujiro keeled over in pain and curled up on the ground as the large stick was swung hard into his belly and then into his groin. Then, over and over gain, it hit him, causing Soujiro immense pain as he fought to hold back his tears and his cries. "You little bastard! You should've had gotten all the rice to the warehouse hours ago! What have you been doing all day, ingrate?"  
  
"You know," Soujiro heard Yanosuke speak up, "I did hear voices out here…or somebody else's voice, anyway…"  
  
"Somebody else?" Yanosuke's brother questioned. "Have you been giving our hard-earned rice to beggars, brat?"  
  
"No, I-" Soujiro tried to say, but he ended up coughing, a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. The big brute then marched over to Soujiro and grabbed him by his collar, lifting him from the ground.  
  
"Answer me!" Soujiro just grinned now, desperately. He was then thrown hard to the ground, where he received a swift kick in his chest. "Smiling, eh? That's not going to help you this time! You're really going to get it now!"  
  
Suddenly, movement came from the dark shadows and a tall figure was noticeable, leaning against the wall. "I suggest you stay away from him." The man moved forward, now, the moonlight making the young, eighteen year old face of Sanosuke slightly visible. He raised a fist. "Otherwise, your going to have to deal with me."  
  
"Who the hell are you? Stay out of my family's business," The head of the house, foam at his mouth, demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Now, back off of Soujiro."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Yanosuke's brother sneered, challengingly, and gave Soujiro another kick mockingly.  
  
At this, Sanosuke narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth before he raced forward, punching the brute so he fell backwards, sprawling on the steps of the home. Sanosuke then held his ground in front of Soujiro, prepared to defend him no matter what occurred.  
  
"But…but why?" Soujiro questioned in a soft voice, "I don't understand…"  
  
"Because, you deserve better than this, Soujiro. And I'm not just going to let these guys beat up on you like they do. They're worthless."  
  
"You," Yanosuke spoke up all of a sudden, as a realization dawned on him, "You're one of them, aren't you? From the Shinsengumi?"  
"Maybe," Sanosuke replied with a smirk.  
  
"I don't care where he's-"  
  
"No, father," Yanosuke interrupted in a hushed voice, placing his hand upon the older man's shoulder, "You mustn't. He's not an ordinary man." He then turned to Sanosuke and said, "Listen, we don't want any trouble. We promise to leave Soujiro alone. We won't hurt him anymore. Now, go, won't you?"  
  
Sanosuke glared at Yanosuke, before he relaxed from his stance. He then leaned down and picked up the wounded Soujiro and placed him on his back, Soujiro instinctively wrapping his arms around his neck. "You're right. You won't be hurting Soujiro anymore."  
  
And then, Sanosuke turned around, leaving the family stunned, as he slowly walked away into the darkness of the night.  
  
Saitou sat at up late writing a letter by the orange and yellow flames light. So, tell me, Saitou was writing, how have you been? It has been a while since I last saw you, after all. You are two months along now, aren't you? I'm sure you're doing fine, although I must admit I wish I was with you. I know it must be difficult. Unfortunately, at this current time, I must stay here, with the Shinsengumi. There's our duties to consider…   
  
At a little past midnight, Saitou heard the front door creak open and his eyes warily averted toward the entranceway of the room as he lowered the letter and laid it on the table beside him. A few moments later, Sanosuke appeared there from the corridor. "You're late as usual, rooster head…" Saito scorned contemptuously. The grandfather clock struck thirty minutes after midnight. "Well, actually you're rather early by your standards…and not drunk…" Saitou now glared at him suspiciously, "Why?"  
  
"Well, things didn't go so great at the pub. I kind of lost all I had…" Sanosuke trailed off, glancing up at the ceiling.  
  
"You're hiding something," Saitou stated, rising from his seat and approaching Sanosuke. He then noticed a slight nervous shuffling of feet behind Sanosuke. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything," Sanosuke quickly retorted, crossing his arms. "Jeez, what the heck would I be hiding, Saitou? I mean, seriously, me hiding something…" Sanosuke let out a laugh at the idea when little Soujiro crept his head from behind Sanosuke with curiosity.  
  
"What's that?" Saitou questioned, his eyes narrowing on the boy. As soon as he was noticed by Saitou's fierce gaze, Soujiro immediately hide behind Sanosuke.  
  
"Oh, uh-" Sanosuke's laugh now became a nervous chuckle, "That! I forgot to mention that, didn't I?"   
  
"Why is he here?" Saitou asked now, growing impatient.   
  
"Well, he's here, because…well, I thought he could join us…I guess…"  
  
"That's impossible. He's only a kid. Bring him back to where you found him," Saitou instructed, and turned from him, obviously giving his last say on the matter.  
  
"Saito, I can't-!" Sanosuke began with a loud voice, but noticing Soujiro cowering behind him, he softened his voice to a whisper and walked over to Saitou, leaving Soujiro by the entranceway. "I can't take him back, Saitou. He has nowhere else to go."  
  
"Nowhere else to go?" Saitou repeated quizzically. He then scoffed, "That's not our concern. Just bring him back."  
  
"He's not a dog, Saitou!"  
  
"I never said that. But surely he came from somewhere."  
  
"Will you listen to me! He lives with a family that beats him for fun. They're cruel people. He needs our help."  
  
Saitou contemplated this for a moment. Finally, he responded decisively, "A lot of children suffer such abuse. We're not responsible."  
  
"Saituo!" Sanosuke now raised his voice, losing his temper, "Don't you understand? They beat him! If we don't do something, they'll end up killing him!"  
  
Sanosuke's glare burned into Saitou's eyes. A few moments of silence followed once more, and then Saitou's eyes, which had been equally matching Sanoo's glare, slowly averted to the small, frail ten year old looking on fearfully at the two men conversing angrily. "Come here, boy," Saitou commanded. Soujiro nodded in consent, and timidly made his way to Saitou. Saito examined the boy. "Hmm," he said, "I suppose he could make an adequate swordsman - with the proper training."  
  
At this, Sanosuke's glower melted and he began to beam. "I guess you aren't that much off a jerk after all, Saitou!"  
  
"Don't push it, rooster head," Saitou remarked, retiring to his chair. "Just have Kaoru tend to the boy's lessons in the morning. And get to the bed…God knows you never get any sleep…" And with that, Sanosuke escorted Soujiro from the room, leaving Saitou, once more, alone with his letter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope this second part is enjoyable too. I'm sorry it took long to put it up, but I've been tweeking it up a bit.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own RK, but I should, shouldn't I? LOL!  
  
Five Years Later…  
  
  
  
Outside a small dojo on the outskirts of Tokyo, Sanosuke sat opposite Katsu on the dirt ground in the back, a small, round, wooden table between them. Several yards away was the beginning of a forest that, if one walked through it long enough, would lead to Kyoto. Training could be heard taking place around the other side of the dojo, as well as chattering from within the building. Chores were also being tended to around the dojo that late afternoon, which was rather warm with only a soft breeze to rustle through the trees and grass as the clear blue sky hung overhead.   
  
Sanosuke was engrossed in a small bet that he was engaged in with Katsu; one that had spiraled into a three hour ordeal. Katsu looked very awkward and even a bit embarrassed as he watched a frustrated and sour Sanosuke carefully eye the coin which Katsu had just tossed. "Tails," Sano said as the coin was mid-air.  
  
"Heads," Katsu stated. The coin hit the table with a soft ping, spinning slowly to a stop. Sanosuke and Katsu sat still for a moment before Sanosuke darted forward to inspect the coin. "Impossible! Impossible!" he exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the table.   
  
Katsu frowned, a bit and immediately went to withdraw the coin back, rationally saying, "Come on, Sano. Maybe we should just call it a day…"  
  
"Hold up a minute," Sanosuke stopped him as he had almost removed the coin from the table. "Let me see that coin again."  
  
"I've already shown it to you a dozen times, but if you insist…" Katsu trailed off, still frowning. He slide the coin gently across the table where Sanosuke picked it up and thoroughly examined it with a narrow eye.   
  
"Well," he began, "It seems to be a normal coin…yep, it's got a head's side and a tail's side…" Then, with a burst of energy, he questioned "But then how did it come up heads fifty three times and not one single time for tails, huh? Tell me that, Katsu."  
  
"I don't know Sano," Katsu replied truthfully, a look of pity in his eye for his friend's misfortune. Sanosuke had, after all, lost all his money throughout the coin toss. What's more, Katsu could tell Sanosuke was getting increasingly irritated at his inability to win at least once. Just once was all Sanosuke needed. If he could, Katsu would've willed the coin to turn up tails, but as it were, there was nothing he could do but toss the coin and pray it'd be in Sanosuke's favor.   
  
"Here," Sanosuke said suddenly, throwing the coin back to Katsu, "Toss it."  
  
"But, Sano, you don't have anymore yen left and -" Katsu protested desperately but to no avail.   
  
Sanosuke interrupted with a smirk, "Hey, that's never stopped me before, has it? Now, go ahead and toss it."  
  
"All right…" Katsu reluctantly complied, flipping the coin once more in the air. "Heads."  
  
"Tails." After a moment, the coin was laying flat on the table once more, heads facing up. "I don't believe it! I just don't believe it! There's no way it can be heads again! You're doing something, Katsu. I just don't know what yet." Sanosuke accused.  
  
"You know I wouldn't do anything like that, Sano," Katsu spoke sincerely, "But, if you really feel that way, you can toss it yourself if you want."  
  
Eyeing Katsu very quizzically, Sanosuke reached across the table and snatched the coin. He then tossed it up, only for it to come up heads once more. "Heads again!" he cried in astonishment, "But, it can't be! That's fifty five times straight now!" Out of the corner of his eye, Sanosuke suddenly spotted Soujiro, who had emerged from the forest, having just finished yet another one of his peaceful strolls through the woods that late afternoon. "Hey, Soujiro!" Sanosuke quickly called out to the young man.  
  
"Hmm?" Soujiro, upon hearing his name, turned to look toward Sanosuke and the table where he sat with Katsu with an inquisitive expression and a grin.  
  
"Soujiro, come here!" Sanosuke shouted to him, and Soujiro did as he wished, smiling as he trotted over to the table.  
  
"Yes, Mister Sanosuke? Can I be of any help to you?" Soujiro asked politely as he stood before them.   
  
"Yeah, you can actually," Sanosuke replied and then indicated to the coin lying flat on the table. "See that coin there? Katsu and I have been flipping that coin all afternoon, he calling heads and myself tails. Well, we've tossed this seemingly normal coin fifty five times in a row and It's landed on heads every single time. Now, Soujiro, don't you think that's a bit odd, no?" Sanosuke finally questioned, his glare become suspicious as his eyes locked on Katsu.   
  
"Well, Mister Sanosuke," Soujiro began pleasantly, "I have to admit that that is a bit peculiar, but I don't really think that Mister Katsu would ever try to cheat or deceive you, do you?"  
  
"Oh, no!" Sanosuke immediately exclaimed, although it became quite apparent that he was feigning innocence. "I wasn't saying that. Of course not. I would never say something awful like that about my dear friend Katsu…"  
  
At this, Katsu managed to smile weakly, "I'm sorry, Sano, about your bad luck…" After a moment, he hopefully suggested, "Hey, maybe it'll come up tails if we flip it again?"   
  
Sanosuke kind of grumbled and nodded in consent, folding his arms and slouching a bit in his chair, upset that Soujiro had not agreed with him like he expected he would. So, Katsu tossed the coin once more and it landed, to Katsu's regret, on heads again. "See!" Sanosuke now cried out, an energy revitalizing him, and he immediately jumped to his feet, knocking over his chair in the process, "See! Heads again! That's fifty six times now! Fifty six! He has to do be doing something." Sanosuke pointed and accusatory finger at Katsu.  
  
"But Sano, I'm not -" Katsu tried to protest.  
  
"Then how do you explain it, hmm? How?" Sanosuke interrogated severely, looking very agitated and worked up, and turned to question Soujiro as well, "Soujiro?" Soujiro, however had no answer, so he just kept on beaming and shrugged good-naturedly, as he picked up Sanosuke's chair. "See? Soujiro doesn't know either! It's impossible! Impossible!"  
  
"Wrong; it's actually not impossible," a sudden voice disrupted Sanosuke's rant. All three men looked over to see twenty one year old Kaoru standing there with her arms crossed and a thoughtful expression across her face.   
  
"Huh?" Sanosuke looked startled for a moment before falling back in his chair. "Oh, it's you missy. What do you know about coin tossing, anyways?"   
  
"It's called probability," Kaoru now stated with very little patience, her voice a bit edgy as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at Sanosuke condescendingly, "Don't you know anything?"  
  
"Yeah…" Sanosuke trailed off uncertainly, but scoffed as well as he could at her, "I know about probability." As soon as he said this, however, he whispered across the table to his good friend, "Katsu, what's she talking about?"   
  
Kaoru, clearly hearing him, sighed in annoyance, "It means that one coin toss has absolutely nothing to do with the other. So, even if you do get heads a million more times, you still always have a fifty percent chance of getting heads and a fifty percent chance of getting tails each and every time you toss the coin."  
  
"Oh," Sanosuke replied rather flatly, glancing off disinterested and mumbling, "It still seems rather unlikely to me…"  
  
"Anyway," Kaoru continued, speaking over him, "I'll be cooking dinner tonight."  
  
At this, Katsu frowned and asked, "You are, Kaoru…?"  
  
"Oh, great," Sanosuke groaned, "Now we'll have to go into town for dinner."  
  
"And with what money will you be doing that, hmm?" Kaoru questioned, raising an eyebrow. Quickly after, she further interrogated, "Moreover, why do you have to go into the village for dinner? What's wrong with my cooking?"  
  
"Nothing, missy," Sanosuke stood up now, stretching out his arms, and said good naturedly, "It's just that it's terrible."  
  
"Sanosuke!" Kaoru now exclaimed, stomping her foot and marching toward him with a threatening glare, "You-"  
  
"What?" Sanosuke laughed nervously, taking a step back as Kaoru advanced.  
  
When Kaoru was right up against Sanosuke, glowering at him with fierce eyes , she suddenly turned and pointed directly at Katsu. "You-you like my cooking, don't you Katsu? Well? Tell him!"  
  
"Well, I…uh…" Katsu stuttered nervously before weakly asking, "Um, wasn't it Anji's turn to cook tonight, Kaoru?" At this remark, Kaoru clenched her fists by her side and let out an aggravated growl.  
  
"Well, Miss Kaoru," Soujiro suddenly spoke up, congenially smiling at her, "If it makes you feel any better, I don't mind your cooking. I think it's just fine."  
  
Kaoru's anger now melted as she calmed down, and she smiled back at Soujiro. "Why, thank you, Soujiro. At least someone appreciates me. I'll be sure to give you an extra large helping." Her eyes then narrowed as they darted back to Sanosuke and Katsu, "As for you two, well, if you feel that way about my cooking, you can just go find dinner somewhere else, so there!" Then, in a huff, she turned abruptly and marched off, leaving both Katsu and Sanosuke with disappointed frowns on their faces, both their stomachs beginning to growl in hunger.  
  
"Great…" Sanosuke muttered, clutching his starving stomach. However, after a moment, he looked over to Soujiro with a smirk and mused his hair a bit. "Well, at least you'll be eating tonight, eh?"  
  
"I'm sure Miss Kaoru will change her mind," Soujiro responded optimistically. He then said, "I'd better meet with Mister Saitou though, before dinner is ready. I was supposed to train with him today."  
  
"Oh, okay," Sanosuke said, "We'll see you later, then."  
  
"Goodbye Mister Sanosuke, Mister Katsu." With that, Soujiro went off, Katsu and Sanosuke watching him as he turned the corner of the dojo out of sight.  
  
With Soujiro gone, Katsu looked up to Sanosuke from where he sat and suggested, "Maybe we can find some pub in town…"  
  
"Yeah, okay," Sanosuke agreed, nonchalantly sticking his hands in his pockets and beginning to walk away. Katsu rose from his seat and joined him by his side. After a moment, Sanosuke asked, "Hey, Katsu - can I borrow some money?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I've written more! LOL! Anyway, Misao and Yahiko enter the story! Exciting, isn't it? I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, you've caught me. I do own Rurouni Kenshin...actually, no I don't...but this is the land of make believe, isn't it? LOL!  
  
In the tiny village near Tokyo, fifteen year old Misao was squatting by the side of a small, shabby looking store peering out at the people of the town. Although it was late afternoon and nearing the dinner hour, many were still out, stopping in shops or having casual conversations on the dusty road. Misao grinned to herself. Perfect, she thought.   
  
Turning around she beckoned in a loud whisper, "Yahiko! Come on!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Twelve year old Yahiko muttered, trotting over and crouching beside her.   
  
"Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
"I suppose so, although I'd do a lot better without you getting in the way," he replied.  
  
At this, Misao with clenched fists, exclaimed, "I do not get in the way!"  
  
"Shh!" Yahiko quickly clasped his hand over her mouth, "Do you want them to hear us?" Misao shook her head, and Yahiko removed his hand from her mouth. "See, I told you all you do is get in the way…"   
  
Misao let out an angry growl, "Why you -" She went to lunge for him, but he had already moved ahead and she fell forward, landing flat on her face with an moan.  
  
"What are you doing, Misao?" Yahiko questioned, now a bit beyond their hiding spot behind the store. "Quit wasting time and come on!"  
  
Muttering something with annoyance to herself, Misao lifted herself from the ground, dusted herself off and slowly inched her way out from the side of the store, waiting for the signal from Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko, smiling a bit to himself as he eyed the couple dozen people or so still out and about. Now where to begin?, he thought, before spotting two men in their early twenties. They didn't seem too bright in Yahiko's eyes, and so he decided that they would make the perfect distraction.   
  
Suddenly, Yahiko began sobbing and he ran toward the two men. As soon as he reached them, he immediately fell into one of them and started crying hysterically.  
  
"Huh?" Katsu questioned, quite startled, as he looked down at the weeping boy who had buried his face in his shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry, mister, but I lost my dog!" Yahiko said through tears, pushing away slightly and looking up at Katsu with sad eyes. "I can't find her anywhere. She was my best friend!" At his last sentence, Yahiko became choked up and fell back into Katsu, who sort of embraced him awkwardly.   
  
By now, a small crowd had formed around Yahiko, and a bit of a commotion began as Misao slipped from her hiding spot and into the gathering. "What's wrong, what's wrong?" One person asked.  
  
"This boy seems to have lost his dog," Another answered.  
  
"Oh, how awful!" A third replied.  
  
Katsu, feeling even more uncomfortable with the increasing attention, glanced over at Sanosuke for some sort of solution. Sanosuke managed a half smile before he fell to one knee and addressed Yahiko, "Hey, kid, what's your dog look like?"   
  
Pulling away from Katsu once more, although still gripping on to his shirt, he looked over at Sanosuke and wiped away the tears from his puffy, red eyes. "Well," he began, "She's got dark fur. And blue eyes. She's not too bright, but she's kind of got a temper."  
  
"A temper, hey?" Sanosuke let out a laugh, "Okay, what else?"  
  
"And she's really big…" Yahiko continued as Misao weaved her way through the crowd. Singing to herself pleasantly, And a little yen there, a little yen here. Oh, a pocket full of yen…la la la la. One by one, she pick pocketed the people who had gathered out of concern for the sobbing Yahiko. Soon, she was at the front of the crowd, where Katsu and Sanosuke were, backs facing her. Grinning deviously to herself, she reached for the white pocket of Sanosuke, who was still kneeling in order to speak with the crying boy.  
  
Meanwhile Yahiko continued on, through sobs, explaining his dog to the twenty three year olds, and all those in the crowd who would listen. "Oh yeah! She has this really big pink bow around her. And she barks really loudly…"  
  
"Hey!" A man spoke up, "I think I saw a dog like that the other day ago. Barked a lot."  
  
Yahiko's teary eyes widened, "Really?" he asked hopefully, as Misao's hand drew nearer to Sanosuke.   
  
"Yeah but no pink bow that I can remember…" The man added, frowning.  
  
"Oh," Yahiko lowered his head before breaking down once more and burying his head once more into Katsu.   
  
"Now, don't cry," Katsu said, "It'll be okay. We'll find your dog."  
  
"That's right!" Sanosuke agreed, rising to his feet much to Misao's dismay, who gritted her teeth with frustration. Sighing, she reached up once more his pocket. "Now, tell me, what's your dog's name kid?"  
  
Sniffling, Yahiko turned and looked up at him, "Misao," he replied, "And she kind of looks like a weasel."  
  
"Hmm?" Sanosuke raised an eyebrow, surprised at the description. However, he didn't have much time for contemplation.  
  
"What?!" Misao exclaimed, furiously, mouth wide open and eyes glaring. Her hand had been right by Sanosuke's pocket at the time, but she had given herself away. Instinctively, Sanosuke grabbed it and spun around to face her, yanking her a bit foward.  
  
"A pickpocket, hey?" Sanosuke smirked. "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but you won't be finding anything in my pockets."  
  
Realizing she had been caught, Misao quickly tried to explain, "Oh, uh, you got it all wrong. I'm not a pickpocket. Really, I'm not…"  
  
"Hey!" A voice suddenly rang out through the crowd, "All my yen is gone!"  
  
"Mine too!" Another declared. At this, Sanosuke reached into her pocket and removed all the Yen she had just stolen.  
  
Misao laughed nervously. "I don't suppose you'd believe it was an accident, would you?"  
  
"Police! Police!" A woman called out now and soon later, a police officer showed up.   
  
"What seems to be the problem?" he questioned, looking around the crowd for anything suspicious and then hastily pushing his way to the center of the mass.   
  
"Just a pickpocket," Sanosuke explained, releasing Misao and she fell to the ground, landing on her behind.  
  
"Ow," she whined, "My rump…"  
  
"I see," The police officer said, "Thank you, sir, for your help." Quickly, he turned to Misao and went to help her up, "Well, come on little lady. A night in a prison cell will teach you better, I should think."  
  
"Hey, but wait!" Misao protested, as the officer began to drag her off, "What about him?" She pointed to Yahiko and soon all eyes fell on the teary eyed boy, who nervously pulled away from Katsu and took a step back.  
  
"What about him?" Katsu questioned.  
  
"Well, he's just as guilty as I am! He's my partner in crime!"  
  
Sanosuke scoffed and then turned to Yahiko, bending over slightly to speak with him, "Kid, do you have any idea who this girl is?" Sniveling a bit, Yahiko shook his head. Sanosuke stood up straight once more. "Yeah, that's what I thought."   
  
"No, wait! He's lying!" Misao continued objecting as the policeman struggled to haul her off, "Can't you see? This isn't fair! Yahiko! Yahiko, I'll get you for this! Come on, Yahiko! This is so unfair! Yahiko, you jerk!"  
  
Soon, Misao was finally out of sight, and Sanosuke shook his head and with a chuckle said, "You know kid, I wouldn't be surprised if that girl turned out to be your dog. Kid…?" Both Katsu and Sanosuke, as well as the rest of the baffled crowd, turned around to find that Yahiko was gone. "Where'd he go?"   
  
"Hey!" Katsu suddenly exclaimed with alarm, rummaging through his pockets, "All my yen is gone!" 


End file.
